1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a networking operation dispatch system for preventing rail vehicles from head-on collision and rear-ending collision.
2. Description of Related Arts
A Chinese patent application with an application number 201110046202.6 (PCT/CN2011/001307) discloses a method for improving operation density of rail vehicle and preventing mutual collision and rear-end collision. The method divides a rail line into equidistant electronic zones, the length of a zone being greater than the shortest safe distance between two running vehicles, and a locomotive passing detection alarm device is installed in each electronic zone, when a locomotive travels at a high speed on the rail, the locomotive passing detection alarm device corresponding to the zone    occupied by the locomotive itself will simultaneously access adjacent front and back zones, and determine whether the two adjacent zones are simultaneously occupied by locomotives. If the two adjacent zones are simultaneously occupied by locomotives, the locomotive passing alarm device will send an alarm signal to the locomotives to warn or otherwise take measures. The aforesaid method adopts wired hardware connection of electronic components, and working thereof is processed by a logic gate circuit, whose operation is independent and offline, and information exchanges thereof are offline as well. Therefore, the method is capable of preventing mutual collision and rear-end collision and has an absolute priority. However, the method has disadvantages as follows. A fast determination method for relative distance between locomotives is not provided. The locomotive is not processed with real-time range based localization along the rail. In addition, information of locomotives running in each electronic zone cannot be exchanged and transmitted in real time, which brings great difficulties to the unified dispatch and control. Further, the method has disadvantages of insufficiently displaying of dynamic information of locomotives in road network and insufficiently providing external interference for preventing mutual collision and rear-end collision of locomotives.